Surprise!
by Perfuckion
Summary: Remember that sad night on the docks shared between Buffy and Angel? You know, where he gave her the ring. Well, here's my version, detailing their emotions between it all. That, and there's a bit of a twist. Read and review! I need feedback!
1. The Jelly Donut Stain

**Title: **Surprise!

**Author: **Danielle A. Parker

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** Humour, Parody.

**Summary:** Takes place during Season Two, "Surprise" of Buffy the Vampire Slayer...Buffy and Angel saying their good-byes at the docks I added a little twist to it, I think you'll find MOST entertaining ). I love to butcher these things. It's great.This is only chapter one, there will be another chapter to this hot piece of work.

**Author's Note:** I don't own these characters, although I wish I did. Reow. Joss does.

_He can't leave me, not on my birthday!_

The slayer leaned against Angel, which was followed the comfortable feeling of a kiss to her forehead. Nevertheless, her emotions were all muddled, and she could hardly keep focused on the mission. She shifted her glance onto the box that he had carried, and she cursed it under her breath. Everything would have gone just perfectly tonight if it hadn't been for **that** stupid thing. She could've had a normal night, but no, that wasn't in the books for her. She was _Miss Save the World_, after all. There wasn't any normality in Sunnydale, California. How could there be when they were right smack on the Hellmouth?

_This is so unfair._

Buffy's body tensed as her glance trailed over to the ship, hell, why not curse that too? It would take her boyfriend away for who knows how long. With that, she let out a long sigh. She didn't want to be here. It wouldn't be a 'see you later' to Angel; it would be strictly a good-bye. Good-byes she was never good with, especially with the love of her life. She wanted to be back at the Bronze, celebrating her seventeenth birthday with her friends, and boyfriend. She wanted to laugh, and smile, and **not** cry. But all the _want, want, wants_ wouldn't make things right.

"I should go the rest of the way alone."

Angel could feel how she felt, and it choked him up inside. He didn't want to do this either, but it was the right thing to do, and he had to do it. He had heard a muffled _okay_ from her, and he could hear his dead heart breaking in two pieces. He wanted to kiss her, hold her so close and just try to make her pain go away. That was impossible now. He would just have to reassure her that he _would _be back.

"But I'll be back. I will."

"When? Six months, a year? You don't know how long it's gonna take or if we'll even..." Buffy glanced down; she couldn't look into his eyes. She couldn't do this, and with all the strength she had, she couldn't stop herself from feeling so much heartache.

"Hey..." Angel forced a soft smile onto his lips, as he slowly brought raised her chin. He stared into her glistening green orbs, swelling with tears. "We'll even what?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, someone pretty much always wants us dead." Buffy let out a sniffle, as she no longer could hold back the tears.

"Don't say that. We'll be fine." He had to give her hope; he just had to.

"We don't know that." The tone in her voice suggested that she was angry at his assumption.

"We can't know, Buffy. Nobody can. That's just the deal," Angel quickly retorted, cradling her face in his hands. His thumbs erased the tears on her cheeks. "I have something for you," His hands ran down Buffy's arms, and one hand took hers. His other hand, however, found its way to his pocket. "For your birthday. I... I was gonna give it to you earlier, but..."

With that he took out her gift: a jelly donut.

"It's beautiful," Buffy whispered, staring at it with admiration.

Angel continued, placing the round pastry into her hand. "My people -- before I was changed -- they exchanged this as a sign of devotion. It's a jelly donut. The outer circle represents life, the middle one's heart, and the jelly, well, you know... Eat it with the jelly opening pointing towards you. It means you belong to somebody. Like this... "

With that Angel took his donut from his pocket, and took a bite. The jelly smeared around his lips, and on his hands. Clearly, this was a messy treat to eat.

"Eat it," he persuaded.

Buffy smiled, taking a bite of hers after him, savouring the sweet taste of sugar. She wished this moment would never end, and he wouldn't have to leave. This moment, where all she could hear was the sound of the water, and the munching on the jelly donuts.

"Mmm," Buffy had never tasted a donut that was _this _good.

But all good things come to an end.

"I don't wanna do this!" Buffy cried out, wrapping her arms around Angel, burring her tear streaked face into his chest.

"Me either," Angel responded, his mouth full of donut, and crumbs fell into Buffy's beautiful, blond hair. _If only there was a way, **any** way._

They kissed. The gooey jelly surrounding their lips, as their mouths pressed together in a fiery connection. They clung to each other, hoping, wishing that the moment would last for an eternity where they would just stay in each other's arms, and never have to worry about the Hellmouth, and apocalypses.

"Buffy ... I ... " Angel whispered, gazing into her eyes.

But then the jelly began to drip from Buffy's chin slowly. It paused right at the tip, taunting them both. Would it fall, or...

"Angel, the box!" He had heard her scream, and everything was in slow motion. The jelly began to fall as he looked at the box, and then her ... white shirt! _God, no!_

Angel heard Buffy let out a cry, and he watched her as she ran towards the end of the docks.

"Wait!" He shouted as he ran after her.

Buffy didn't wait, she couldn't. She jumped into the cold waters, desperately trying to scrub off the jelly. Angel quickly jumping in after her, knowing it had been too late for the white t-shirt.


	2. Just Bleach and a Warm Wash

**Title: **Surprise!

**Author: **Danielle A. Parker

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** Humour, Parody.

**Summary:** I know it took a while for me to update it, but it's done now. Yay!

**Author's Note:** I don't own these characters, although I wish I did. Reow. Joss does!

**Response to reviews: **Thanks ya'll!

Angel opened the door to his apartment and walked inside with a hurried pace. Buffy had followed him shortly thereafter. He heard the door close behind him and figured it was Buffy who had closed it. He took off his jacket and ran his hand through his dripping wet hair. They were wet. He put his jacket on his chair and spun around to face her. He noticed she was soaked through to her skin, and she was trembling.

"You're shaking like a leaf," He stated the obvious as he drew nearer. He wished he could have protected her. _If only my touch could keep her warm. _

"M…my… my shirt," Buffy said while shivering. She looked down to her white t-shirt and to the jelly stain that ruined its purity. _Mom is going to be furious when she sees this? It was tasty… that jelly donut. _She recalled the night's events in her mind and sighed. It had been so perfect up until that point.

"Let me get you something," Angel searched through his armoire for clothes she could wear. He finally found something she could wear: a black leather corset, a mini skirt, and a twenty tail whip. "Put these on and get under the covers." He could see the quizzical expression her face, "T-t-to warm up?" He shrugged his shoulders at her.

Buffy walked over to his bed and sat down. She looked at him staring at her. She became shy and tense. She didn't want him to watch her change. Didn't she?

Angel raised an eyebrow and got the message. He turned around, "Sorry." He could hear her clothes ruffling. He let out a sigh. _My tempting Goddess…_

Buffy was having a hard time taking off her stained white t-shirt and she winced afterwards as she stared down at it. She inhaled with pain and clenched her jaw tightly.

"What?"

"It was my favourite t-shirt." She said sheepishly.

"Can I?" He sighed, "Let me see." If he could save the t-shirt, he would. He would just to bone Buffy—I mean…to show Buffy he cared deeply for her. He would do anything for her. He loved her.

Buffy whispered, "Okay." Angel sat down beside her quickly and gently touched her t-shirt and examined it closely. "Is it… is it bad?"

"Just a bit of bleach and a warm wash should do it," He said. For a Two-hundred-and-forty-something-year-old vampire he did know about cleaning clothes. He had, of course, always needed to clean the blood (his or not) from his clothes.

Buffy leaned into him and cuddled his face to his. She felt his arm wrap around her. She let out a soft sigh. _This is nice_, she thought and then realization hit her.

"The shirt almost went today."

"We both did."

There was silence lingering in the air as they both tried to figure out what he meant. Buffy let out a sob.

"Angel…Sniff. I could have lost my shirt! Sniff… We can't be sure of anything!"

_He could have left! We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my t-shirt._

Angel pressed his finger to her lips. "Shh…I," He choked on his words as they stared into each others eyes.

"You what?" Buffy turned her head towards him a bit more.

"I love that white t-shirt on you."

"I love it too. I try not to, but I can't stop!" She responded.

"Me, me too. I can't either!" Angel and Buffy were both crying now. _The way that shirt sculpts her petite frame; would any other shirt do the same?_

They didn't know who kissed who first, but now their lips were locked with a fiery passion. It was Angel who pulled away first.

_Maybe we're moving too fast._

"Maybe we shouldn't."

_I want him, I need him. _

"Don't. Just kiss me."


End file.
